monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Water monsters
, a saltwater monster]] Water monsters are types of monsters that live in water. There are two types of water monsters: freshwater monsters and saltwater monsters. Freshwater monsters live in lakes and rivers and saltwater monsters live in the ocean. Freshwater and saltwater monsters are usually prejudiced against each other. Water nymphs, sea protectors, and sea gods and goddesses are types of Water monsters. Monster High In monster high there are two major kinds of water monsters, freshwater monsters and saltwater monsters. There is prejudiced against each other, but not much is known on why exactly they don't like each other, but saltwater monsters according to Gils parents are uncivilized, and mean-spirited. Other types of monsters such as Merfolk, Sirens, the Loch Ness Monster, Charybdis, Sea nymphs, Krakens, Scylla, and Hydras are also types of water monsters. Description Water monsters come in many shapes and sizes. But most commonly water monsters have blue scaled skin, and fish fins on their lower arms and legs. Fresh water monsters with some exceptions, but most have to wear helmets with water in them so they can breath on land. As fresh water monsters only have gills while other water monsters have gills and lungs. Some water monsters can look more like an actual sea creatures rather then having a humanoid shape with sea creature like traits. For example Kala Mer'ri's father Mr. Mer'ri is a full blown kraken having no human traits what so ever while his daughter has a more humanoid upper body with extra arms, and all around has kraken like traits, but also has human like traits as well. Monsters such as Merfolk and Sirens, are also types of water monsters. Abilities *'Breathing underwater': All water monsters can breath under water. *'Amphibian Abilities': Saltwater monsters have the ability to breath both air and water, from some their amphibian heritage, having both lungs and gills. But freshwater monsters usually don't have both lungs and gills. Weaknesses *'Lack of lungs': Freshwater monsters usually only have gills so they need helmets filled with water to be able to breath on land. Known Water monsters * Lagoona Blue * Gillington "Gil" Webber * Honey Swamp * Lorna McNessie (loch ness monster) * Kelpie Blue * Wade Blue * Dewey, Squirt, and Tadpole Blue * Kala Mer'ri (kraken) * Peri Serpentine (hydra) * Pearl Serpentine (hydra) * Posea Reef (sea nymph/sea goddess/sea mage/mermaid) * Plankton Prep students * Bay Tidechaser (Hybrid) * Mr. Mer'ri (kraken) * Aquatic lunch lady * Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper (loch ness monster) Gallery File:Profile art - Lagoona Blue.jpg|Lagoona Blue Gillington Gil Webber™.png|Gillington "Gil" Webber Profile ar - Lorna McNessie 2.png|Lorna McNessie Tumblr nytiihJqPm1tv2tgbo2 500.png|Kala Mer'ri Honey Swamp™.png|Honey Swamp Profile art - Bay Tidechaser.jpg|Bay Tidechaser Half water monster half centaur Welcome to Monster High - lunch DJ.jpg|Aquatic lunch lady Dewey Squirt and Tadpole Blue.jpg|Dewey, Squirt, and Tadpole Blue Gory Gazette - Grimmily.jpg|Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper Wade Blue by Casey Sanborn 1.jpg|Wade Blue Posea Reef alternate.png|Posea Reef Great Scarrier Reef - kraken slide.jpg|Mr. Mer'ri Kelpie Blue Artwork.png|Kelpie Blue Swimteam.jpg Pirhanaandmini.jpg Bluescales.png External links *https://www.britannica.com/topic/sea-serpent *https://www.tor.com/2012/08/13/sea-monsters-a-z/ *https://www.visitinvernesslochness.com/explore-the-scottish-highlands/loch-ness-myths-and-legends/ *https://www.amnh.org/exhibitions/mythic-creatures/water/sea-monsters Category:Water monsters Category:Monster history